carrieffandomcom-20200214-history
The Whacks Of Frostfield (transcript)
This is the transcript of the movie The Whacks Of Frostfield, which was released December 31, 2013. Scene 1 (Trishna is in her apartment watching VH1) (Knocks) Trishna: It's open! Maddy, Gules, Andrew: (Walk In) Maddy: Hey Trish, wanna go to the Cupcakeria? Trishna: Okay. (Gets Up) Scene 2 Andrew: It's closed. Why is it closed?! Gules: I don't know. Andrew: Why?! Gules: Shut up! Trishna: Darn. Maddy: Uh. What are we gonna do now? Andrew: Why is it closed?! Gules: (Grabs Andrew) Shut up now! Maddy: (Feels In Pocket) Hey! (Takes Them Out) We can make our own desserts! Gules: Well, what are we supposed to make them on? Maddy: I don't know, someone's feet? Maddy, Gules, Andrew: (Look At Trishna) Trishna: What? Andrew: Trishna's feet! Trishna: (Runs) Maddy, Gules, Andrew: (Chase After Trishna) Scene 3 (Maddy, Gules, and Andrew drag Trishna back to Frostfield Plaza) Trishna: What did you do? Maddy, Gules, Andrew: Uh, I can explain... Maddy: We dragged you here so we can have our dessert! Trishna: Why? Gules: Because we are hungry. Trishna: So? (Gules and Andrew chain down Trishna) Trishna: Why are you chaining me down? Andrew: Maddy will make a dessert on your feet. Trishna: What? No! (Maddy makes a dessert on Trishna's feet) Trishna: What on Earth?! Andrew: Just hold still! Gules: Everything's just fine. Maddy: (Makes Evil Look) Scene 4 Trishna: (Sits Up, Screams) What are you doing in here?! Andrew: There's a lot of people that want to try food off of your feet. We've decided to call them "Trishna Foot Desserts". Maddy: I'' came up with the name. Trishna: Huh? Gules: Let's go. Trishna: Where? Gules: Our eateria. Trishna: Eateria? Maddy: We're opening a new place called Trishna Foot Desserts. Trishna: But that doesn't even- Maddy: (Snaps) Gules & Andrew: (Walk Over To Trishna) Trishna: Wait, what are you- Gules & Andrew: (Pick Up Trishna) Trishna: Uh! '''Scene 5' Gules: Let's show you the 5 stations. Andrew: This is the order station, where people's orders are taken. Gules: This is the cleaning station, where Trishna's feet are cleaned Andrew: This is the build station where we add our toppings. Gules: Then the licking station, where her feet are licked clean. (a customer comes in) Andrew: (Walks Up To Desk) Welcome to Trishna Foot Desserts. You're our first customer. How can I help you? Customer: I'd like a strawberry dessert with X rainbow drizzle, Nutty Butter Cups, Creameos, and Colored Cherries. Andrew: Coming right up. Customer: Thank you. (Walks Away) (The Dessert Is Being Made) Trishna: What? This is just... Customer: (Licks Trishna's Feet) Trishna: Gross! Scene 6 Andrew: (Waving As A Customer Walks Out) Thank you, come again! Trishna: Yeah, that was gross. Let's hope another customer doesn't come in. (another customer comes in) Andrew: Welcome to Trishna Foot Desserts. How can I help you? Customer: I'll have a chocolate dessert with X rainbow drizzle, rainbow sprinkles, and colored cherries. Trishna: Are you kidding me? Another one? Customer: Yes, and I don't care if your feet are cold. Trishna: But my feet and the plate are cold! I can't keep still! Customer: I don't care! Andrew: Coming right up! Customer: Thank you! (the dessert is being made) Trishna: This is so cold! My feet are freezing right now! Gules: Too bad! Trishna: (Makes Angry Face) Grrrrrrrrr! Andrew: Oh, quit your whining! (A Few Minutes Later) Gules: (Waving As A Customer Walks Away) Thank you, come again! (Closes Door) Closing time! Scene 7 (at Frostfield Plaza) Trishna: I better get to bed. I feel tired right now. (the next day) Trishna: What will happen in Trishna Foot Desserts today? Maddy: There will be a New Years party at 12 AM. Trishna: What will happen? Andrew: People can make the foot desserts any way they want. Trishna: What no! Gules: And people will make a lot of noise! Trishna: ... Andrew and Gules: Lets go, Trishna! Scene 8 (at the New Years party) Customer #1: Lets play with Trishna's feet! Customer #2: Yeah! Trishna: No no no, no no- Customers: (Picks Trishna Up) Trishna: (Screams) Customer: Now, what shall we put on her feet? Customer #2: Lets spray cream on her feet and draw with it! Customer #3: Lets add some toppings too! Trishna: No! Cistomer #1: Yes! (The Dessert Is Made) Customers: (Lick Trishna's Feet) Trishna: Uh. Scene 9 Trishna: When will this party end? Customers: 2 hours left! Category:Transcripts